· This Is Not ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Un extraño pero agradable chico entra al instituto de Edward, extrañamente comienza a llevarse bien con él y se convierte en uno de sus mejores amigos, pero ¿qué pasará cuando empiece a sentir cosas extraños por él y empiece a sentirse gay? OOC
1. In Particular

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a escribir mariguanadas por pura diversión sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Todos pertenecen a Meyer.

**Sumario completo:** Un nuevo chico entra el instituto que va Edward, al principio le parece un poco extraño, pero al paso del tiempo se le hace alguien agradable y se convierte en su mejor amigo, pero ¿qué pasará cuando empiece a sentir cosas extrañas por él y se sienta... algo gay? ¿Qué secretos esconde ese chico?

Una idea muy loca, lo se xDDD

* * *

—¡**C**orre, Bell, vamos! —me animaban mis compañeras de equipo. Corrí junto con el balón, esquivando a las defensas con una gran facilidad y anote un golazo.

—¡¡Sí!! —grité, al igual que mis compañeras. Habíamos ganado una vez más, éramos grandiosas, no profesionales, pero si buenas. Ángela y yo nos abrazamos felices de la vida, alegres. Como me complacía ganar, y aun más al equipo de los chicos. Era simplemente genial.

El fútbol era genial. Lo amaba con todo mi ser. Era lo más importante para mí, significaba todo. Era lo mejor del mundo, y como había dicho, era genial con eso. Era la capitana del equipo femenil de instituto, me habían escogido porque era la mejor, según mis compañeras. Incluso mejor que el equipo oficial de los hombres. Si oficial, nosotros estábamos como de adorno, pues no participábamos en los torneos escolares importantes. Pero como decía, era mejor que todos ellos, o al menos eso lo decía mi novio; James. Y mis amigas también lo creían, aunque pensaba que exageraban un poco. Yo pensaba que todas éramos igual de buenas, aunque empezaba a creerme que éramos mejores que los hombres, porque cuando a veces se organizaban pequeños partidos entre nosotros, les terminábamos pateando el trasero. Ja. Ja.

Cosa que al couch no parecía agradarle mucho que digamos, no era por nada, pero era un completo machista. Decía que las mujeres no servíamos para jugar el "fútbol real", que éramos débiles y lentas. Si fuera por el nuestro equipo ni siquiera existiría, pero como somos varias a las que les gusta el fútbol, logramos hablar con el director y a duras penas nos dieron permiso para crear nuestro equipo femenil. Pero como había dicho, el idiota del couch, no nos dejaba participar en los torneos importantes de verdad, según él, no quería ponerse en ridículo presentándose con un equipo de chicas, ni tampoco soportaría perder algún juego por nuestra culpa. Cosa que dudaba que pasara.

Ni siquiera había aceptado formar un equipo mixto, solo escoger a los mejores de cada equipo y listo. Pero no quería, decía que no estábamos al nivel de los chicos, y que solo perderíamos el tiempo en niñerías. Incluso el director estaba de acuerdo con él, cuando se lo pedidos, se negó y citó algún protocolo del instituto. Así que prácticamente estábamos de adorno, y no servíamos para nada. Pero aun así, yo en la mayoría de mi tiempo libre me la pasaba practicando, tratando de mejorar mis técnicas, pues todavía me fallaban algunas cosas. Nadie me impediría cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran jugadora de fútbol, mi sueño era ser la primera mujer en la selección nacional. O algo así. Quién sabe.

—Bell, lo hiciste de maravilla. Creo que jugaste mejor que la mitad de mi equipo —me felicitó mi novio, y me besó.

— ¿En serio? —aún no me lo creía del todo.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Era un partido informal, no era del instituto. A veces solíamos jugar así, para divertirnos un poco. Chicos contra chicas. Y siempre terminábamos ganándoles. Algo que me parecía genial, al igual que a mis compañeras, porque les demostrábamos que no por ser mujeres, jugábamos mal el fútbol. Odiaba a los machistas, y mi escuela de era de machistas. Ja.

Aunque era algo que se presentaba a menudo; no digo que siempre les ganáramos, pero la mayoría de las veces sí, estábamos muy felices. A mí me encantaba ganar. Estuvimos un rato allí, disfrutando un poco de la victoria, y también aprovechando el poco tiempo libre que habíamos tenido para salir del instituto. Después de un rato, , nos tuvimos que marchar de la playa (era donde jugábamos) pues ya había oscurecido, y cuando llegamos me dirigí junto con mi mejor amiga, Alice, a nuestra habitación. ¿Había dicho que también ella jugaba en el equipo? ¿No? Pues sí. También le gustaba el fútbol, aunque no estaba obsesionada con el tanto como yo. Para ella solo era un hobby.

Entramos e inmediatamente me deje caer en mi cómoda y suave cama, suspire en cuanto me recosté. Estaba agotada. Nos la habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la tarde jugando fútbol y voleyball.

--Estoy agotada —suspiró Alice, también dejándose caer en su cama.

—Ha sido un largo día.

—Sí, y será mejor que nos durmamos —dijo ella.— Mañana tenemos entrenamiento —suspiré en cuanto dijo la palabra entrenamiento. Amaba el fútbol, pero estaba tan cansada que escuchar esa palabra hizo que me agotara aún más.

—Sí, tienes razón —dije dando un bostezo.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con James? —preguntó ella mientras nos cambiábamos. A ella no le agradaba mucho James, decía que no era un chico muy bueno que digamos, ella sabía que él no era muy sincero. No se llevaba muy bien con él. Y me había dicho un montón de veces que ni siquiera sentíamos nada, que no tenía caso que saliéramos. Y yo no lo hacía caso, y ni siquiera sabía porque. Patético.

—Bien, ya sabes, como siempre —contesté. Ella me miró, ceñuda, obviamente había notado que no quería hablar de eso con mi respuesta tan buena. Suspiro.

— Ay, Bell ¿cuándo entenderás? —dijo.

—No lo sé —me encogí de hombros y me aventé a mi cama.— Buenas noches —dije dando otro bostezo.

—Buenas —contestó ella. Y entonces me gire, y me dormí pensando en... fútbol. Y en lo cansado que sería mañana.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, Alice ya no estaba en su cama, cosa que no se me hacía rara pues era casi hiper activa porque dormía muy poco. Quien sabe a qué se debería. Pero nunca podía estarse quieta, y menos dormir durante mucho tiempo. Me día una dicha rápida y me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento, un pants, una sencilla blusa de tirantes y mis tenis favoritos. Fui rápido a comer algo, pues dentro de poco empezaba el entrenamiento y no quería tener dolores de estomago. Después me dirigía al campo de entrenamiento cuando me encontré con Ángela y algunas de las otras chicas que también iba al entrenamiento.

—¡¡Bell, Bell!! —me llamó alguien. Me detuve y me giré para ver quién era, claro, era Alice. Venía corriendo hacía nosotras, no tardo mucho en llegar, corría muy rápido.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—¡¡Han cancelado el equipo!! —dijo ella cuando tomó un poco de aire.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! —exclamamos todas. No me imaginaba mi cara en ese momento, ¿cancelaban el equipo? ¿nuestro equipo? No, no. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Miren la firma —dijo ella enseñándonos un papel.

— ¿Cancelaron el equipo y ya?

—¡No pueden hacer esto!

—Esto no se va a quedar así —dije furiosa. Todas fuimos a donde estaba el couch entrenando con los chicos. Fui la primera en llegar con él, me controlé un poco, pues no quería complicar todo esto aún más. Me paré junto al, y lo miré furiosa, al igual que las demás chicas. El no nos prestó atención al instante, parecía muy ocupado viendo a los chicos.

—Hola, chicas. He escuchado la mala noticia —dijo él.

— ¿Mala? Es un tragedia —dramaticé. Al menos para mí sí lo era. Una vida sin fútbol, no era vida.

—Las universidades nos quería ver jugar.

—Lo sé. Si puedo ayudarlas en algo, díganmelo

—Si, si puede. Queremos jugar con los chicos —dije, cuando dije esto él empezó a reírse. ¿Qué demonios tenía esto de gracioso? ¡Era una emergencia! ¿Cómo podía reírse en momentos como estos?.— ¿He dicho algún chiste o qué?

—Cualquier cosa menos eso —dijo él, dejando de reírse.

—¡Vamos, couch! ¡Sabe que somos buenas! —supliqué, odiaba hacer esto, pero era un caso de vida o muerte.

—No creo que sepa eso.

—Sólo le pido una oportunidad, por favor.

—¡¡Vamos!! —dijeron las demás chicas.

—Chicas, el torneo comienza en dos semanas. Iremos contra Forks, nuestro rival —dijo excusándose.— No podemos perder, tenemos que ganar.

—Y nosotras podemos ayudar —repliqué.

—Hola, nena ¿Qué pasa couch? —dijo James llegando. Sentí un gran alivio cuando lo vi, el nos ayudaría.

—Las chicas quieren jugar con el equipo —respondió el burlándose. Cuando dijo esto, los chicos empezaron a reírse, incluso James. Me sentí fatal en ese momento, no de dolor, si no de rabia, quería matar a ese traidor hipócrita.

—No hablara en serio —dijo James riendo.

—Basta. Son excelentes jugadoras, pero las chicas no son tan rápidas como los chicos —dijo él. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Estúpido machista. Empezaba con eso de que las mujeres no éramos capaces de quien sabe que tantas cosas.

— ¿Perdón? —dije sin poder ocultar mi rabia.

—O tan fuertes, o atléticas —continuó el burlándose de nosotras, al igual que los demás chicos.— Y estas no son habladurías, es científico — Si como, que se meta eso por quien sabe dónde. Eso era completamente estúpido, carecía de significado para mi.— No pueden ser chicos, así de simple.

—Si como no y una coña —repliqué rabiosa.— James, tu eres el capitán del equipo ¿qué dices? —dije con un poco de esperanza. _Por favor, por favor James apóyame_.

—Creo que el entrenador lo dijo todo —dijo él. No quise adivinar cómo era mi rostro en ese momento, pero supongo que no debió haber sido muy bueno, porque Alice me agarro del brazo, como para detenerme.

— ¡Ayer dijiste que jugábamos mejor que la mitad de tu equipo! —salté furiosa. Todos esos imbéciles empezaron a reírse.

—Nunca dije eso.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¡¿Por qué demonios mientes?! —salté enfurecida, malditos hombres machistas. Maldito James hipócrita. ¿Por qué carajos mentía? Claro, porque nunca había sido honesto. Siempre había sido como los demás y yo de estúpida pensé que era diferente.

—Se acabó la discusión —me cortó, viéndome enormemente rabiosa.

—Bien, se acabo la relación —repliqué. Todos sus amigos se burlaron de él, su cara se descompuso inmediatamente. Como lo disfruté. Incluso el estúpido couch. Ja. Ja.

—No seas así... no quiero que te lastimen, eso es todo —dijo el estúpidamente, si claro. Que te lo crea tu abuela imbécil.

—Aww... ¡no me digas! ¡Eres una bola de...! —no terminé porque el couch sopló el silbato.

—Bien, regresen a la práctica —dijo al tiempo en que yo le avenaba mi balón en su estúpida cara.

Me marché junto con Alice y Ángela, estábamos muy abatidas. Pero yo era la más afectada. Ángela se despidió de nosotros pues iría a ver a Eric; su novio. Necesitaba que alguien la controlara. Alice y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

—¡Bell, Al! —nos llamó alguien. Nosotras nos volvimos, y ahí viniendo hacia nosotras se encontraba Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga.

—Hola —dijimos ambas, cuando los alcanzo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al ver nuestras caras.

—Han cancelado el equipo —contesté deprimida.

—No inventes —dijo Rosalie asombrada.— ¿Por qué?

— Porque se les dio la gana! —exclamé furiosa. Obviamente Rosalie entendió que no era con ella con la que estaba enojada. Rosalie no jugaba en equipo con nosotras, a ella no le gustaban esas cosas. Pero nos apoyaba mucho cuando jugábamos nuestros partidos y nos preguntaba sobre nuestras cosas. Nos llevábamos muy bien.

—Iré a mi habitación —murmuré abatida. No esperé a que me contestaran, sabía que ellas me entendían. En cuanto llegué a mi habitación me encerré. y grité del coraje. Patee un balón que estaba allí, con fuerza y rompió una de las lámparas de las mesitas de noche. Me valió una papa. Empecé a empacar mis cosas, no soportaba estar más tiempo aquí, tenía ganas de matar a todos. Me estaba volviendo loca.

— Bell —llamó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dije.

—Vamos, ábreme —me dijo. Suspiré y fui a abrirle.

—Demonios Bell, ¿qué estuviste haciendo? —dijo cuando entró vio la lámpara hecha añicos. Pero después vio mi maleta en mi cama, y me miró sin entender.— ¿Te vas?

—Si, algo así —contesté volviendo a lo mío.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Wie geht es dir? xD

Pues aquí con otro intento de historia, es una idea loca y ya deben estar mirando el fic feo. Hace mucho que escribí todo esto, ya llevó cuatro capítulos, pero no he podido avanzar porque la olvidé por completo y quedó enterrada en los archivos de mi compu al igual que muchas otras que pronto publicaré. La publiqué porque quería saber que opinaban acerca de ella, debí haberla publicado hace mucho tiempo, pero como tengo tantas historias pendientes lo olvidé, pero dos historias similares a esta me hizo recordarla. Una de HP _Las Apariencias Engañan _y otra de Twlight que no recuerdo como se llama. Pero aclaro que será muy diferente. Es un poco raro, pero en serio no estoy copiando a nadie, aunque así lo parezca.

Si veo que les gusta la idea, subiré el segundo cap prontito, al menos con los primeros cuatro no tardaré demasiado, porque como había dicho ya los tengo escritos. La idea salió de una película que he visto como un millón de veces jaja, y pues quise adaptarla a los personajes de Meyer xD

*Si, es un poco extraño ver a Bella jugando fútbol (pues es muy torpe y no sirve para los deportes). Y también de feminista. Lo de jugar fútbol es de la peli (aunque también me encanta) y lo de feminista, admito que es mío, espero que no les moleste que haya puesto un poco de mi personalidad. Si les molesta, quitaré eso de feminista. Es que yo soy muy feminista pero nada femenina xDD

*Lo de James como novio de Bella, no me maten jajaja... sé que es muy weird pero no se me ocurría a alguien más xD Aparte no saldrá mucho.

*Mmm, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, a lo mejor sí, pero ya lo olvide. Así que los dejo (si es que llegaron hasta acá) Y... ya saben la palabra **¡¡Reviews!! ¡¡Vamos aprieten ese botón verdecito que es gratis!!** Y si no... pues que mal por ustedes, no los querré. :(

**Auf Wiedersehen**

**Leon**

_Alles Ist Gut Solang Du Wild Bist!_


	2. For the Damaged Coda

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversion sin ningun animo de lucro. Todos pertencen a Meyer.

**Summary completo:** Un nuevo chico entra el instituto que va Edward, al principio le parece un poco extraño, pero al paso del tiempo se le hace alguien agradable y se convierte en su mejor amigo, pero ¿qué pasará cuando empiece a sentir cosas extrañas por el y se sienta... algo gay? ¿Qué secretos esconde ese chico?

Una idea muy locaa, lo se xDDD

P.d: El summary esta sujeto a cambios ;)

P.d: Los títulos de los caps, no tienen nada que ver, solo son nombres de canciones que me gustan mucho :D

* * *

_— Demonios Bell, ¿qué estuviste haciendo? —dijo cuando entró vió la lampara hecha añicos. Pero después vió mi maleta en mi cama, y me miró sin entender.— ¿Te vas?_

_— Si, algo así —contesté volviendo a lo mío._

_— ¿A donde? —preguntó ella sorprendida._

**Capítulo 2**

For the Damaged Coda

* * *

— A casa —contesté, todavía empacando.

— ¿A casa? —repitió ella, incredula.— ¿Por qué?

— Sabes necesito pensar muy bien sobre todo esto —dije, dejando de empacar para mirarla.— No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, tengo que hacer algo para que no suspendan al equipo, necesito pensar algo y estando aquí no lograre mucho.

— Bell, el equipo ya está suspendido y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, el director esta de acuerdo con el entrenador —me recordó Alice. Bufé.

— Gracias por tu apoyo, Alice —dije sarcásticamente. Aunque no tenía la culpa, sabía muy bien que ella no le interesaba tanto el fútbol como a mi, ella estaba obsesionada con otras cosas.

— Lo siento —dijo ella.

— No importa.

— Pero ¿si regresarás el lunes, no?

— No lo se. No tengo muchas ganas, solo falta una semana para que termine el curso, no le veo el chiste seguir viniendo —contesté. Ya había terminado de guardar la poca ropa que tenía, no me gustaba mucho la ropa, y mi sentido de la moda era una porquería. A Alice le desconcertaba y disgustaba mucho esto. Decía que era imposible que fuéramos amigas, siendo tan diferentes—obviamente era broma— Ella amando tanto la ropa y la moda, y yo odiándola.

— Hmm, ahora que recuerdo... Lamento lo de James, aunque no te veo muy triste por ello —dijo ella cambiando de tema. Sabía a lo que quería llegar. Ella siempre tuvó la razón, James era un completo idiota, pero no lo iba admitir.

— No es algo que importe mucho —dije encogiendome de hombros, sin darle el gusto. Ella pareció notar que no iba a hablar mucho sobre el tema así que no insistió más. — Bien, creo que es hora de irme. No soportaría estar más tiempo aquí —suspiré.

— ¡Yo te llevó! —saltó ella cuando empecé a salir de la habitación. Oh no. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que ese duendecillo me llevará a casa. A lo mejor y ni siquiera llegaríamos. Ella conducía como una completa desquiciada. No sabía como alguien tan pequeño como ella podía conducir de esa manera. Me asustaba y practicamente salia arrastrandome del auto cada vez que ibamos a algún lado en su "pequeño" auto.

— No, Alice, gracias. Creo que me iré sola —dije intentando sonar convicente.

— No, no —dijo ella.— Te llevó yo y punto.

— No es necesario en serio —dije intentando no sonar desesperada.— Me dará tiempo para pensar.

— Nada —dijo ella. Rodé los ojos y suspiré. Mejor me aguantaba. Llegamos al estacionamiento y fuimos hasta su Porsche amarillo patito. Como odiaba ese auto. Era demasiado llamativo. El color era tan... En fin. Desanimada, aventé mi "equipaje" al asiento de atrás y me subí en el asiento del copiloto, Alice subió y arrancó el auto. Tan pronto como estuvimos en carretera aceleró hasta más no poder. Jo-der.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no tardamos mucho en llegar debido a la velocidad con la que conducía Alice, aparcó enfrente de mi casa e inmediatamente me bajé y saqué mis cosas del asiento trasero. Me volví hacia Alice.

— Entonces, ¿te veré el lunes?

— Supongo que si —dije encogiendome de hombros. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, entonces encendió el auto mientras se despedía de mi con la mano, yo le devolví el gesto. Ella aceleró y me le quede viendo hasta que se alejo, fue entonces cuando me giré y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la entrada. Saque mis llaves de mis chucherías y abría la puerta.

— ¡Renee! —dije, mientras cerraba la puerta. Quería ver si mi madre estaba.— ¿Renee?

— ¡Hija que milagro! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo mi madre asomándose desde la estancia, parecía sorprendida y a la vez contenta.

No solía venir mucho a casa, Renee siempre trataba de vestirme con Barbie y hablarme sobre esa escuela donde te enseñaban a ser una dama de sociedad o algo por el estilo. Me llevaba a ese lugar y la verdad es que... era demasiado tedioso. No me gustaba pero tenía que ir, o sino Renee se ponía triste y no me gustaba que fuera por mi culpa.

— Pues... estaba un poco harta del internado —dije encogiendome de hombros. Ella llegó hasta mi, y me abrazó, le respondí tontamente. No era muy buena para eso demostrar los sentimientos.

— Ven quiero enseñarte algo —dijo ella emocionada, me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala. Me soltó y se adelantó para sacar un vestido horripilante, de esos que suelen usar las princesas, grandotes y llenos de adornos innecesarios. Intenté disimular mi expresión de repulsión; no quería herir a Renee.

— Mama, ¿para que es eso? —pregunté intrigada.

— ¡Para tu presentación de dama de sociedad! —dijo ella emocionada. Oh, claro. Lo había olvidado, pronto terminaría ese horrible curso.

— Ah...

— Y bien, ¿qué opinas?

— Mama, ahora no tengo muchos ánimos, no he tenido un buen día —dije suspirando. Su expresión cambió a preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo dejando a un lado el vestido y acercándose a mi, me puso sus manos en mis hombros.

— Pues... han cancelado mi equipo de fútbol —resoplé, incluso me dolió decirlo.

— Oh, Bella, eso no es importante —dijo Renee. Sabía que a ella no le entristecía ni nada el que dejara el fútbol; no es que fuera mala madre, sino que a ella no le gustaba que "desperdiciara" tanto tiempo libre pateando un balón.— Así podrás practicar un poco más para la presentación.

— Mama, ya te dije que eso no me interesa —dije desanimada, ella alzó una ceja.— Además, eso está pasado de moda, parece vestido de princesa de Disney, nadie los usa —añadí señalando el vestido. Entonces, ella se le quedó mirando al vestido; pensando.— Hum, voy a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación —dije como excusa.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, antes de que me dijera algo, caminé por el pasillo e iba directo a mi habitación, pero al pasar por la de mi tonto hermano Alex, me di cuenta de que sus cosas estaban regadas en su cama. deje mis cosas en el suelo y entré a su habitación. Me sorprendí de verlo ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté sorprendida. Él se volvió y me miró, entonces sonrió y siguió empacando sus cosas.

— Empacando —contestó él. Rodé los ojos.

— Si ya me di cuenta —repliqué sarcástica.— Pero, me refiero a que ¿no se suponía que estabas con Charlie?

— Así es —contestó — Pero le dije que estaría unos días con mama —entonces cerró su maleta y la aventó por la ventana. Joder.

— ¿Que no sabes que existen las _puertas?_

_— _Lo se, pero mama no sabe que estoy aquí_._

_— ¿Tampoco?_

_— _No; sigue pensando que estoy con Charlie_ —_dijo con una sonrisa_, _que estúpido_. _

— ¿Qué? ¿Que planeas?

— Me voy a Londres por unos días, ya sabes; la banda, tocaremos en un festival de música, no podemos perder la oportunidad.

— ¿Hasta Londres? —pregunté incrédula.— ¿Acaso estas loco?

— Supongo que si —dijo con diversión.— Esto es demasiado importante, lo sabes.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que se supone que harás con la escuela? Acaban de meterte a un instituto nuevo, no puedes dejarlo así —repliqué.

— Ah, eso... —empezó, pero lo corté:

— No pienso hacerte ningún favor.

— Isabella...

— ¡No me digas Isabella!

— Bueno, Bella —dijo rodando los ojos.— Por favor, esto es muy importante para mí.

— ¿Alguna vez me has hecho un favor? —dije arqueando las cejas. Era lo justo, yo siempre le hacia favores cuando decidía hacer sus novillos, y el nunca me hacia ninguno, aunque claro, nunca se presentaba la oportunidad.

— Vamos, te prometo que te lo recompensaré —dijo Alex.— No es muy difícil, haste pasar por mama y di que estoy enfermo o algo así —levanté una ceja ante esto.

— No me culpes a mi, si no se lo tragan —repliqué.

— Si, claro. Solo hazlo.

— ¿Estás consiente de que podrían expulsarte si te descubren? —le advertí. A mi hermano, siempre lo habían expulsado de un montón de escuelas por faltar todo el tiempo, o simplemente por hacer maldades; esto solía molestar mucho a Renee, pero era tan blanda que no podía controlarlo.— Sería la... ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te han expulsado.

— Vale, dejate de niñerías. Eso no es muy importante, hay cosas más importantes que la estúpida escuela —se burló Alex.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuales? —le seguí la jugada.

— ¡Como ser músico! —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, rodé los ojos.— ¡Vive la vida! —¿Vive la vida? que patético. Estaba loco.— !A veces para cumplir tus sueños tienes que romper las reglas! Eso lo saben todos.

— ¿No crees que te estás confiando demasiado? —cuestioné.— Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si no tienen éxito y tu ya lo echaste todo por la borda? ¿qué harás?

— Tú lo has dicho; confio en que tendremos éxito —me dijo guiñandome un ojo. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. Entonces Alex, volvió a aventar una de sus maletas por la ventana y entonces se dirigió hacia ella para bajarse el también.— Te veo dentro de un par de semanas —y entonces se subió a la ventana y se aventó. Se escuchó un porrazo. Me paré un poco alarmada de la cama y me asomé por la ventana.

Al parecer no le había pasado nada. Empezó a recoger sus maletas, se volvió y me hizo un gesto con la mano, con una sonrisa burlona. Negué con la cabeza; era incorregible. Entonces se subió a un convertible, del que supuse que era de uno de sus amigos. Vaya, si que lo tenía preparado. Me quedé mirando hasta que alejó el auto.

Entonces me volví y miré la habitación medio vacía sin saber que hacer. Mientras pasaba mi vista por todos lados, me llamó la atención un foto de Alex que estaba en su mesita de noche, fui hacia ella y la tome. Me le quede viendo pensativa por unos minutos.

Alex y yo teníamos cierto parecido, a veces nos solían confundir, incluso mi madre; aunque no era de extrañarse pues era muy despistada. Volviendo al tema, nos parecíamos un poco físicamente; en especial de atrás y se debía a mi carencia de curvas. Del rostro, también nos parecíamos pero muy muy muy poco, casi ni se notaba, pero si le daba un aire. Y entonces mientras pensaba en ello, se me ocurrió un gran idea...

Algo que tal vez solucionaría un poco mis problemas. Entonces me vino a la mente lo que había dicho mi hermano; "_A veces para cumplir tus sueños tienes que romper las reglas_" ¡Claro!

Me metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saqué mi celular. Marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria. Esperé impaciente a que contestara.

— ¿Diga?

— Alice, necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

** Nota de Autor:**

Guten Nacht!

¡¡Disculen la tardanza!! Dije que no iba a tardar mcuho, pues se supone que ya tenía los capítulos escritos, pero se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas en el camino!! xD Y la verdad es que le estuve añadiendo y quitando, de por si que el cap es corto, pero antes estaba aún más cortito, ya saben, su servidora es bien coda y trata de escribir lo menos posible para que no le cobren tanto n_n

Espero que el cap no haya quedado tonto xD Como podrán ver, tuve que inventarle un hermano a Bella para que fuera la historia, la verdad es que no se me ocurría a quien poner —y no quería que fuera Emmett— así que perdón si les extraño un poco. De todas formas casi no va a salir en la historia, así que no se preocupen ^_^ Es por eso que no quise poner a Emmett.

Y grax a todos por sus reviews!!! Los adoro!! ¡¡Son lo maximo! xD

*Mmm, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, a lo mejor si, pero ya lo olvide. Así que los dejo (si es que llegaron hasta acá) Y... ya saben la palabra **¡¡Reviews!! ¡¡Vamos aprieten ese boton verdecito que es grátis!!** Y si no... pues que mal por ustedes, no los querré. :(

**Auf Wiedersehen**

**Leon**


	3. For The Damaged

**Declaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversion sin ningun animo de lucro. Todos pertencen a Meyer.****

Summary completo: Un nuevo chico entra el instituto que va Edward, al principio le parece un poco extraño, pero al paso del tiempo se le hace alguien agradable y se convierte en su mejor amigo, pero ¿qué pasará cuando empiece a sentir cosas extrañas por el y se sienta... algo gay? ¿Qué secretos esconde ese chico?****

Una idea muy locaa, lo se xDDD

P.d: Este capítulo es algo estúpido.. disculpen n_n

P.d: El summary esta sujeto a cambios ;)

P.d: Los títulos de los caps, no tienen nada que ver, solo son nombres de canciones que me gustan mucho :D**  
**

* * *

_Algo que tal vez solucionaría un poco mis problemas. Entonces me vino a la mente lo que había dicho mi hermano; "A veces para cumplir tus sueños tienes que romper las reglas" ¡Claro!_

Me metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saqué mi celular. Marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria. Esperé impaciente a que contestara.

— ¿Diga?

— Alice, necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

__

**Capítulo 3**

For the Damaged

* * *

— ¡Ay, Bella! ¡Ya casi voy a llegar al colegio! —se quejó ella.

— No importa Alice, esto es más importante, por favor —le dije. Demasiado importante.

— ¿Por qué no vienes tú?

— Ash, no. No tengo ganas de regresar a ese lugar. ¡Ven tu!—repliqué.— Te recompensare, vamos —añadí rodando los ojos. Maldición.

— Hum... Esta bien. Pero con lo que yo quiera, ¿eh? —replicó Alice.

— Si, si, si. Lo prometo, pero ven —rodé de nuevo los ojos al decir esto. Ya sabía que me iba a pedir, _compras_. Ir de compras, lo que más odiaba en esta vida.

— Bien, voy para allá —dijo y cortó. Cerré el celular y lo aventé a la cama, yo también me avente y suspiré. Había muchísimo que hacer.

— ¿Con quién hablabas, querida? —me preguntó mi madre desde abajo.

— Ehh... ¡Con Alice! —contesté.— Va a venir un rato.

— Oh, esta bien —dijo Renee contenta. A ella le agradaba mucho Alice, pues como a Renee, le encantaba la ropa. Esperé un ratito a que Alice llegara, la verdad es que no tardo mucho debido a la velocidad con la que conducía. Me paré cuando escuché que tocaron la puerta, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación oí como Renee abría la puerta y recibía a Alice. Fui a mi habitación mientras ella subía, y justo me sentaba cuando entró a mi habitación.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo ella sentandose en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio.

— Tengo un plan —dije simplemente. Ella me miró confundida.

— ¿Un plan? ¿para qué?

— Ya sabes, para lo del fútbol —respondí, ella levantó una ceja.— Voy a hacerme pasar por mi hermano —dije sin rodeos. Ella me miró por unos instantes, pensativa.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —me preguntó incrédula. Asentí.— ¿Acaso has enloquecido? ¡Si la tomas controlala! —añadió y la miré indignada por lo último.

— Ya basta de bromas, enana. Estoy hablando completamente en serio —ella me miró molesta por lo enana, y le sonreí.

— Es que... me refiero a que, ¿qué pretendes ganar con esto? ¿para que lo haces?

— Pues... —me rasqué la barbilla, pensando.— Es obvio, me hago pasar por mi hermano, entro al equipo de fútbol de esa escuela, y puedo jugar al fútbol de verdad y por ahí mejoro mis técnicas. Y a lo mejor, puede que que haya un campeonato o un concurso o algo así, y tal vez me enfrente a esos idiotas y les de su merecido —Alice me miró perpleja.

Era un plan demasiado estúpido, loco y peligroso, pero me encantaba. Además de que era la mejor solución que tenía; solo mejorando mis tecnicas en el fútbol y dandoles su merecido a los idiotas de mi escuela... podría volver a tener mi equipo de fútbol. Todo era muy fácil, las clases del colegio de mi hermano iba a empezar dentro de dos semanas, yo tendría el tiempo suficiente como para cambiar mi apariencia y convertirme en mi hermano —algo que no era muy difícil— al fin y al cabo en esa escuela nadie lo conocía y no habría ningún problema. Todo era absolutamente fácil, solo tenía que cambiar de apariencia y que mi comportamiento se asimilara al de un hombre, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado afeminado.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? Si quieres que...

— No, solo quiero que me ayudes a transformarme —dije haciendo una mueca. Ella sonrió.

— Pues, no será muy difícil transformarte físicamente, porque te pareces mucho a tu hermano pero... —empezó ella, pensativa.

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¿Estás segura Bell? Me refiero a que, ¿qué tal si te descubren? ¿qué tal si no puedes hacerlo y te arrepientes demasiado tarde?¿qué tal si te pasa algo?

— Al, puedo hacerlo. ¡Solo ayudame! Conoces a muchas personas que tal vez podrían cambiar mi apariencia, o tu misma podrías hacerlo —le supliqué.

— Si conozco, pero no le veo el chiste a todo esto —replicó frunciendo el ceño.—Está bien, pero... ¿como empezamos? —dijo mientras me observaba. De repente empezó a reírse como loca, mientras me señalaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿qué hay de gracioso? —cuestioné molesta ¿¡Porque se reía de mí!?

— Es que... no puedo imaginarte de chico —contestó riéndose. Ja, ja. ¿qué tenía de gracioso todo eso?

— Ja, ja —dije. Entonces me volví hacia mi espejo, viendo como podía cambiarme, volví a tomar la foto de mi hermano y me comparé con él.— Tendré que cortarme el cabello y...

— ¿Cortarte el cabello? —cuestionó incrédula.

— ¿Si? —respondí, era lo más obvio, ¿no?

— Dios Bell, tienes un cabello muy bonito como para echartelo a perder cortandolo.

— No me lo echaré a perder, por que _tu_ me lo cortarás —le dije.

— ¿Yo?

— Vamos, tu puedes hacer todo. Tomaste esas clases de belleza y recuerdo muy bien que te enseñaron eso, ¡además todo lo relacionado con la belleza te queda bien!

— Si, pero no se... —se rascó la barbilla; pensativa.— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí. Sabes que una peluca no serviría, ni tampoco es segura. ¿Qué tal si se me atora o...?

— Las patillas esas pueden ayudarte —sugirió Alice.

— Quiero que sea creíble, ¿vale?

— ¿No crees que exageras un poco? ¡Solo será por unas semanas Bella! ¡Cuando termine todo esto te vas a arrepentir! —tenía mucha razón. Eso de cortarme el cabello era demasiado extremista. Creo que una buena peluca bastaba.— Bien, entonces compremos una peluca.

Y así lo hicimos, le mentimos a Renee diciendole que ibamos a tomar un cafe, fuimos al centro comercial preferido de Alice, y la verdad es que no fue muy difícil encontrar una tienda donde vendieran pelucas, obviamente escogimos una del mismo color de mi cabello y de cabello natural, intenté que fuera parecida al cabello de mi hermano. No tardamos demasiado en comprarla —muy cara por cierto—.

— Bien, creo que es todo —dije.

— No, creo que faltan esos detalles —replicó Alice, y señaló mi pecho. Oh, claro. Demonios.

— Pues... podría ponerme vendas —dije después de unos minutos de estar pensando. Alice lo pensó por un momento:

— No lo creo. Sería demasiado incomodo y peligroso —dijo— ¡Que necesidad de vendarte todo el torso!

— ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

— Sí. Conozco algo así como ropa que podría ayudarte —contestó. Por supuesto— Hay fajas, no son específicamente para eso, pero podrían ayudar.

— ¿Fajas? —me quejé.— Sería mucho más incomodo, demasiado apretada y además... ¡Se siente!

— Sera mientras te acostumbras, y además es mucho más seguro, ¿qué tal si se te cae la venda? —replicó.— Y puedes ocultarla poniéndote mucha ropa. —la miré con reproche.— ¿Quién es la que quiere hacer esto? ¡yo solo te estoy ayudando! ¡Tú eres la que quieres sufrir!

— Si, pero es por algo demasiado importante.

— Entonces no te quejes —replicó ella con una sonrisita.

No me gustaba nada eso de usar faja. Eso era para ocultar la panza. Y yo estaba absolutamente plana. Además de que sería demasiado incomodo, y me asustaba la idea de que alguien notara que la usaba ¿qué pensarían de un chico que usa faja? Aunque vendarme el torso entero tampoco era una buena elección. Se me podría caer de repente sin que me diera cuenta y la andaría arrastrando por todos lados, y podrían descubrirme. Ni pensarlo.

— Bien, ¿pero en donde compras esas cosas?

Esto era tan aburrido, todas las porquerías esas eran demasiado grandes para mí. Lo peor es que casi no había lugares en donde vendieran ese tipo de cosas, y que fueran de mi talla. Al final, para mi alivio, llegamos a un lugar donde encontramos una justita, me quedaba un poquito grande así que tendría que apretarla muy bien. Después nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi casa, para esa entonces ya era casi de noche, escondimos las cosas en una bolsa que había llevado y subimos rápidamente a mi habitación.

Fui a mi tocador para buscar una pinza o una dona para amarrarme el cabello, mientras que me lo amarraba fuertemente, Alice sacó las cosas que habíamos comprado. Miré no muy convencida la peluca color marrón que tenía en la mano. Dios Mío. Me senté en mi cama para que Alice me alcanzará y entonces ella me colocó la peluca encima, no se porque pero mientras hacia esto cerré los ojos.

— Creo que ya esta —dijo después de unos minutos. Abrí los ojos y ella inmediatamente se paró enfrente de mi para observarme.— ¡Eres identica! —aplaudió contenta. Pero luego frunció el ceño.— Aunque... te ves algo afeminada —añadió.

Agarré un espejo de mi mesita y me miré, me parecía demasiado a él, era practicamente un chico, pero... Alice tenía razón. Me veía un tanto afeminada, y se estarían burlando de mi.

— Solo hace falta cambiar un poco tus cejas, son demasiado delgadas y... creo que con eso bastará —me observó detenidamente y luego asintió. Me sentía demasiado ridícula. Me volví a mirar y de repente sentí que todo esto era demasiado estúpido, que no iba servir para nada, que no tenía sentido. — Ahora te enseñaré a ponerte esto —añadió. Aún no podía ponérmelo por mi misma, además de que tenía que estar muy apretado.

Ella saco esa porquería de la bolsa, lo desabrochó y entonces me quite mi chaqueta, luego mi blusa azul hasta que quede con una blusita blanca de tirantes, era delgada así que decidí dejarmela. Tomé la cosa esa que Alice me extendió y entonces me la pusé con algo de trabajo, parecía como si fuera muy pequeña.

— ¡Carajo! —me quejé cuando Alice me la cerró por atrás, apretaba _demasiado, _era casi como el corset, no me quitaba la respiración pero como estaba un poco proporcionada de ahí, pues apretaba un poco y el chiste era ocultar todo lo posible.— Es demasiado incomodo, no creo soportarlo —dije mientras me sobaba.

— Te acostumbrarás —dijo ella con simpleza. Me volví a colocar mi blusa azul y entonces me volví hacia el espejo de pie. Pues... la verdad es que esta porquería hacia su trabajo, menos mal.

Aunque todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Esto apenas era el comienzo.

No esperé mucho para quitarme esa porquería, era demasiado incomoda, pero ya tendría tiempo para acostumbrarme a ella. Ahora había cosas un poco más importantes. Mi comportamiento ¿cómo aprendería a ser un chico? No sabía demasiado sobre su comportamiento y sus costumbres, nunca les ponía demasiada atención. Pero era algo en lo que tenía que trabajar si quería durar en ese lugar más de dos días. Aparte de que arrunaría la reputación de mi hermano. Todos pensarían que era él el afeminado.

— Bueno, todavía faltan muchas cosas que hacer, pero creo que es mejor mañana, ¿no? —dijo Alice. Le dí la razón, el día había sido un poco estúpido pero ya estaba un poco cansada ¿la razón? Ni yo misma sabía.

— Supongo que si.

La acompañe abajo, Renee estaba hablando por teléfono. Alice se despidió con un gesto de la mano y Renee hizo lo mismo. Abrí la puerta de la entrada y salí detrás de Alice. Afuera estaba bastante iluminado así que podía ver bien todo. Fuimos hasta su auto patito, y entonces ella se paró a lado de el y se volvió hacia mi.

— No creas que estoy muy conforme con todo esto —me dijo.— Te complací porque quería verte de chico , y quería ver si podía funcionar, pero no me convence del todo.

— Alice, si parezco un chico.

— No es de que parezcas o no. Es solo que... no lo se, podría pasar algo de imprevisto, la falsedad nunca trae nada bueno, Bell.

— ¿Falsedad?

— Si, la mentira.... No lo se —sacudió la cabeza y luego le dio la vuelta al auto y se subió.— De todas formas le diré a Rose.

— ¿Qué? ¿A Rose? —repetí sorprendida.

— Sí. Quiero su opinión de todo esto, a ver si entre las dos te convencemos de que es una locura —replicó ella entornando los ojos. Gruñi y negué con la cabeza. Ella hizo lo mismo pero sonriendo.— Bueno, me voy o si no mi madre me mata —añadió.

— Si, claro.

Ella arrancó, observe como se alejaba y me quedé parada ahí afuera por unos minutos, escuchando los extraños ruidos de la noche. Miraba hacia ningún lado, solo pensaba en esta idiotez que se me acababa de ocurrir. Fue entonces cuando volví a la realidad y regresé al interior de la casa.

* * *

****

Nota de Autor:

Guten Nacht!

*Pues como dije, este capítulo no me gustó mucho que digamos... me pareció un poco tontito, pero ustedes dirán. Lo escribí a lo "loco" —en un momento de inspiración— la verdad n_n

* Cómo podrán ver no se habló mucho del tema, ahorita solo fue algo superficial, pero pronto se hablará un poco más.

*También siento que sea corto, ¡pero actualicé pronto! Espero no tardarme demasiado con el proximo. _Y será más interesante!!!_

_*_Aunque puede haber una **pregunta**: ¿En verdad les gustó? Si no es así, diganmelo, juro que no me los comere ^^ Si es así, para reescribirlo y no quedarme con la duda por favor.

* Y bueno, no lo había aclaro antes —lo olvide u_u— pero la peli a la que me refería era a la de She´s the man o She's the boy, o conocida como Ella Es El Chico, Una Chica En Apuros, blablabla. Y pues, me siento un poco apenada de que el fic y la peli sean identicos, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo? Es película me encanta tanto que la he visto un millón de veces y ya me la aprendí de memoria! Así que cuando escribo el fic no puedo evitar acordarme de ella y pues... sale lo mismo :D

Intentaré cambiar de ahora en adelante todo lo posbile, ¿vale?

¡Espero que sigan leyendo, _plizz_! Siento si los decepciono con el fic, ¡¡pero no me dejen!! jajaja Sino me iré shorar a mi rincón.

Y grax a todos por sus reviews!!! Los adoro!! ¡¡Son lo maximo! xD

*Mmm, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, a lo mejor si, pero ya lo olvide. Así que los dejo (si es que llegaron hasta acá) Y... ya saben la palabra ¡¡Reviews!! **¡¡Vamos aprieten ese boton verdecito que es grátis!! **Y si no... pues que mal por ustedes, no los querré. :(****

Auf Wiedersehen

Leon


End file.
